Dianite
Lord Dianite, the God of the Nether, is one of the 3 main Gods not including Martha and The Shadows. In Mianite. His Season One counterpart seeks to expand his influence across all the realms of Mianite. He represents the God of Chaos, destruction and unlawfulness. In season two, he is also a God of trade and barter. During Trinity Island, Tom thought that the diorite rock sounded a lot like Dianite but in reality Dianite is the trade name of a rock found in 1997, around the time of the untimely demise of princess Diana, and named in her honor. Family Dianite has two known siblings, his older brother Mianite, and younger sister Ianite. In Season Two, it is revealed that the trio's mother (in Ruxomar) is Akemi Kikoku and their father is Kikoku Botan, otherwise known as World Historian and Death, leader of The Shadows. Apart from his immediate siblings and parents, he is also the uncle of the children had between Ianite and Spark, Martha and Helgrind, and by extension, some weird form of uncle to the Ianitas as well. This makes him a great uncle of Andor and Alva as well, the children of Helgrind and Freya. In both seasons, Dianite and Mianite have a long standing "sibling rivalry". In Season One, they were often fighting for the favor of the inhabitants of the Realms of Mianite. At one point, the brothers battled one another, which ended with Dianite losing and temporarily being trapped in the Nether, where he remained to regain his power. Dianite is known as the god of evil in the world of Mianite, often times asking Syndicate to kill the followers of Mianite and/or Ianite, rivaling Mianite who prefers just, fair, and good doings to gain favor. He opposes Mianite's Empire in Season Two, but has not been shown ever trying to stop it. Season One Personality In Season One, Dianite is a cruel, ruthless, and cold-hearted god. All of his actions are influenced by personal greed, or fear of his brother's power. He is particularly cold towards his champion, Tom, especially when he makes a mistake in an important mission. He is also shown to be quite charismatic, and like any good devil, he seems to enjoy making deals with the Mianitees (Only if they benefit him, of course). The Temple Dianite also has a temple, which is in the Nether, fitting for the god of evil. The Temple is made out of all types of blocks, but the main few being Nether Bricks, Stone Bricks, and Cobblestone. The Temple, from the outside, looks very much like a fortress with many vantage points for Dianite followers to protect their temple if it were to come under siege. The inside, however, has the genuine feel of a temple for a god of the Nether Realm. It is said that Dianite masqueraded as "The Shadows" in an attempt to test Tom's loyalty, and this, overall, proved a fruitful test, for Tom was loyal regardless of the "Shadows'" false promises. But many are not convinced by this explanation of the "Shadows'" disappearance. This was later proven false as of the Season Two Finale. The Fall of Lord Dianite The Dark Lord Dianite was defeated by Syndicate, his loyal follower, with an arrow to the heart. After defeating his master, Dianite, Syndicate became The New Dark Lord, in order to gain the keys to the Ianite Temple. However, it is believed that this was a part of a greater plan by Dianite for what he called "the greater good of Dianite". Season Two The Other Universe Tom has suspected that King Helgrind is actually Dianite, but that is promptly disproven when the King shows his loyalty to Mianite, and banishes Tom from the Dagrun. It is found out that in the town of Dagrun, the worshiping of Dianite and Ianite is forbidden, with the consequence of being banished from the land. Dianite is also claimed to be dead, killed by a shadowy assassin clad in a charcoal-black cloak, and swifter than any mortal creature. It was theorized on episode 72 of CaptainSparklez's pov, that might Spark be the person who killed Dianite, the brother of his wife. The assassin who killed Dianite was robed, as if he didn't want to be seen. As if he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Ianite. Perhaps Spark vanished so he wouldn't have to tell Ianite what he had done. Perhaps Spark had enough wizardly powers to teleport himself far away from Ianite, in the hopes that she would never hear of what he had done. Ultimately, though, this was disproved, the killer was revealed to be the World Historian, who later also kills Mianite. Before his death, Dianite had founded, or worked with, an underground city of Dwarves, acting as a merchant and showing the Dwarves finance and economics, which made the city a massive trading center in the world. This city, after the assassin had slain the Dark Lord, was claimed by Mianite, which became a major supplier of resources which gained Mianite and his empire a major stepping stone in their conquest of the world, being able to rule with bases both above the lands and below. Although claimed to be murdered, an Invisibility Potion appeared in Tom's inventory, which was used to break into his old house. Described by Farmer Steve as a "gift from the Dark Lord", who is currently "weak". After the main cast gathered all of Mianite's possessions, they proceeded to the Revival Chamber, set up by Mianite and Deviser Gaines, to revive Dianite and return his spirit to his body. He was revived after Farmer Steve sacrificed himself, as the original items did not provide enough quintessence. Mianite later proceeded to take control of Jericho's body, who possessed the Kikoku, to then kill Dianite again. He was swiftly revived, as there was enough essence from the revival ritual. He is also the only god alive after the battle with World Historian, as everyone turned against Mianite due to his beef with Dianite (See Above). Spirit_Dianite In the 42nd Episode of CaptainSparklez's stream, the Spirit of Dianite spoke to everyone and told them about his recovery. While still not in possession of a body, he spoke about The Inertia, which was revealed to be a factory in Dianite's city. Farmer Steve was imprisoned the last few weeks before the latest episode, and was saved by the heroes of Mianite, sent by SPIRIT_DIANITE. As of 5/7/15, on SynHD's stream, Dianite has verbally expressed that he wants to travel to the original dimension that Tom came from with him and fill in as the new Dianite. He says that the other world needs him and that he needs more power. On Episode 86 of CaptainSparklez's POV, Mot arrived in the World, much to his and Dianite's delight. They appear to have romantic feelings for each other. Mot, at first, doesn't like Tom, but they get along afterwards. Category:Gods Category:Team Dianite Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Royals